Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique for reproducing metal texture of an object to be rendered on a printed material.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, in printing and outputting an image on a sheet or the like, there is known a technique for reproducing material appearance different from paper, such as a metallic glossy material appearance, by controlling a gloss level as well as color. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-183707 discloses a technique for controlling a gloss level by forming fine concavo-convex with a photo-curable ink. For measurement of a gloss level in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-183707, a gloss meter that can measure a specular gloss level specified in JISZ8741 is used. The specular gloss level indicates an average of radiance in a macro area of 10 mm×10 mm or larger. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-183707, controlling the specular gloss level allows reproduction of glossiness on a print sheet.